villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Myers (original)
''Michael Myers is the main antagonist of the 1978 horror film ''Halloween and its sequels (except for part 3). Micheal Myers is described simply as evil on two legs. Michael can't die because he's not human. He's a force of pure evil that can't be stopped. He seems to like playing games on his victims by stalking and scaring then half to death before brutally killing them. A perfect example of this is in the first Halloween when Micheal puts a ghost costume on along with Bob's glasses. Making lynda believe it's her boyfriend Bob. When her back is turned he strangles her with the telephone line. ''Halloween'' Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957. He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois. By 1963, when Michael was six-years-old, he claimed to have suffered from bizarre, inexplicable nightmares and heard a "voice" in his head that would tell him to do things. The voices "tell me to say I hate people", says Michael. His dreams were filled with images of actual events that took place several centuries ago at the dawn of the Celtic age. He dreamed of a disfigured fifteen-year-old boy named Enda who, after being rejected by his true love Deirdre, brutally murdered her during the feast of Samhain, on what would later be called Halloween night. These visions would have a greater impact on Michael later on in his life. On October 31, 1963, Michael committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him, but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny. After Danny left, Michael, dressed in a clown costume, went into the kitchen, picked up a butcher knife, walked up the steps, he paused to put on a clown mask that Judith's boyfriend had dropped, before entering her room and stabbed Judith to death. He then quietly walked back downstairs and into the front yard where he waited for his parents and the police to collect him. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Samuel Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenaged Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was seen by Myers who instantly recognised his sister. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetary, and broke into Nichol's Hardware Store to acquire knives, rope, and a Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her own boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at Laurie, catching her on the arm with his knife and knocking her over the banaster, recovering she ran for her life, however Michael had already locked all the doors. Laurie managed to escape by breaking the glass of the back door. Michael followed her across the street, attacking her from behind Laurie was forced to stab him with both a knitting needle in the throat knocking him down. Michael however recovered and followed her up the stairs. Laurie hid the closet, however Michael just started to smash the door appart. Straightening a wire coat hanger, Laurie stabbed him again, causing Michael to drop his own knife. Laurie grabbed it and once again stabbed Michael, once again it seemingly killed him, Laurie slowly walked away trying to cope with the shock, however Michael rose up to resume his attack on Laurie, grabbing her he tried to choak her to death, in the conflict she managed to pull his mask off. Michael let go to put it back, when Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times in the chest, each shot knocking him backwards, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis went to check the body, Michael had vanished. ''Halloween II'' Taking place immediately after the previous film, the injured Michael fled into the back alleys of Haddonfield. He killed teenager Alice Martin before breaking into the elementary school and scrawling "Samhain" onto the chalkboard in blood. As news of the murders spread, chaos erupted in Haddonfield, with citizens rioting and teenager Bennett Tramer being killed in the confusion. Learning Laurie's location from a news report, Michael resumed his search for her at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, where she had been taken for her shoulder wound. Michael systematically murdered Laurie's protectors at the hospital, including a security gaurd, paramedic, doctor, and four nurses. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who was continuing his search for Myers with the help of the Haddonfield police, was told by Marion Chambers of Michael's sibling connection to Laurie Strode. Loomis, realizing why Michael had come home, tracked him down to the hospital and saved Laurie's life a second time. Loomis and Laurie worked together to cause an explosion in the hospital operating room, which engulfed Michael in flames. From here, the series split into two timelines. ''4-6'' Timeline Though it was officially stated that Michael was killed, Halloween III (which featured witchcraft and mad scientists with Conal Cochran as the main villain) received many complaints, so Michael's death was retconned and he returned in the fourth movie. ''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' Michael survived the fire and was placed in a coma for several years, during which Laurie was killed in a car crash. As he was being transferred back to Smith's Grove, he heard Laurie had a daughter, Jamie Lloyd, that mean Jamie is Michael's niece, so he killed everyone in the ambulance and stalked Jamie, trying to kill her. He killed several of Sheriff Ben Meeker's cops in the process, as well as an angry mob led by Earl. Eventually he was shot by Sheriff Meeker and his troops, sending him falling down an abandoned mine shaft. ''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' Michael survived the fall and escaped into the river as one of Meeker's troops threw dynamite down the shaft. He ended up at a hermit's house where he went into a coma until the next Halloween. He killed the hermit, causing Jamie to have a reaction that resembles a seizure each time Michael kills someone. He returned to Haddonfield and killed several more people, including Jamie's foster sister Rachel, and the new dog, Max. At one point, he listened to what Dr. Loomis had to say, and at another, he temporarily stopped his rampage of terror when Jamie addressed him as "uncle", even removing his mask for her when she asked and briefly showed a tear going down his eye, but quickly loses control soon after. Eventually Dr. Loomis beat him with a wooden plank and trapped him in a net, where he was locked up. Meeker planned to have him transferred to a high security cell for the rest of his life, but before he could, he and his police force were killed by a man in black, who then set Michael free. ''Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers'' Michael finally killed Jamie several years later, impaling her on a corn thresher, but earlier she had a baby which was also his by force conception, whom Michael could not find. Tommy Doyle, whom Laurie was babysitting in the first movie, found the baby and named him Stephen. He also discovered the truth behind Michael's motives: he is part of the Thorn Cult, with the Curse of Thorn (explaining his invulnerability), and must kill every member of his family as a sacrifice. After killing several more people, Michael eventually got tired of being used by Dr. Wynn, so he killed him and all the cult members (though some speculate Wynn survived, as his death was never shown onscreen). As he tried to kill Danny and Stephen, he was injected by Tommy with corrosive chemical and beaten with a metal pole (the chemical was seen gushing from the eyeholes of the mask). What became of Michael afterwards is unknown; when Dr. Loomis returns, his mask was left on the floor, and we hear Loomis scream offscreen. The two most likely speculations are that either he killed Loomis, or else left (leaving his mask for unknown reasons), and Loomis saw he was gone. ''H20'' Timeline ''Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later'' Michael was not heard from since he was set on fire in Halloween II, but returned twenty years later and attacked Laurie, who faked her death in an automoble accident, renamed herself "Keri Tate", and became the headmistress at Hillcrest Academy High School. He was seemingly decapitated by her. ''Halloween: Resurrection'' However, he was not decapitated; he forcibly switched with a paramedic, who was killed instead. After finally killing Laurie, Michael found several people filming a reality show at his house. One of them, Sara, electrocuted him, but he survived. What becomes of him afterwards is unknown. Remake Timeline ''Halloween'' When Michael was ten years old, he murders a school bully, his mother's abusive ex-boyfriend, his sister's boyfriend, and finally his older sister. Michael is then locked up in a prison for 17 years. But on the night before Halloween, he escapes and decides to come home to find his younger sister Angel, who is now known as Laurie Strode. He murders everybody who gets in the way. Later, he finally confronts Laurie, who's completely unaware that she is Michael's sister, and abducts her. She later wakes up inside her old home (the Myers' residence) and escapes. Michael chases after her and they both fall off the balcony. Laurie takes the revolver she took from Dr. Loomis, who Michael knocked unconscious, and attempts to shoot Michael. Michael then proceeds to grab Laurie's arm and she finally manages to shoot Michael in the face. ''Halloween II'' Laurie has a dream two years after the events of Halloween, that she is in a hospital and Michael attacks her. But, she begins to wonder if Michael will come after her again. On Halloween, Michael attacks her again, and he hides out in a shed, and the police and Dr. Loomis surround the shed, and Loomis tries to reason with Michael, and is stabbed over and over and killed by Michael. Then, the police shoot Michael in the face, and Laurie tells him that she loves him and stabs him in the face and comes out the shed wearing Michael's mask. Gallery Michael Myers 1.jpg|6 Year Old Michael (Will Sandin) 1978 Michael Myers 3.jpg|10 year old Michael (Daeg Faerch) 2007 Michael Myers 2.jpg|21 year old Michael Unmasked (Tony Moran) 1978 Michael Myers 4.jpg|29 year old Michael Unmasked (Tyler Mane) 2009 Michael Myers 6.jpg|Michael and Laurie (Brad Loree and Jamie Lee Curtis) 2002 Michael Myers 5.jpg|Michael and Angel (Tyler Mane and Scout Taylor - Compton) 2007 Powers & Abilities Curse Empowerment: Michael is empowered due to being bearer of the Curse of Thorn, which fills his uncontrollable rage. *'Anger Empowerment & Feral Mind': Michael is consumed by uncontrollable rage that drives him to kill his family and anybody who gets in his way or in his path. *'Enhanced Strength': Michael was granted with super strength to the point he could lift people off the ground, crush people's heads and smash through walls. *'Immortality': Michael was also granted immortality to the point he was able to survive an explosion caused by Samuel Loomis. Though he does avoid decapitation, suggesting that might be able to kill him. **'Supernatural Survivability': Because he's immortal, Michael can survive any situation such as a car, a shootout or an explosion. *'Invulnerability': Michael is immune to physical attacks such as weapons and punches. *'Pain Immunity': Being fueled by anger, Michael is immune to physical pain. *'Bullet Immunity': Michael is immune to bullets, he was able to withstand the shootout from the police and surviving a bullet to the head. *'Escape Intuition': Michael was able to escape from situations whenever he is brought down or captured. *'Enhanced Tracking': Michael was able to track down Laurie, despite of her being at a distance. *'Clairaudience': Michael was able to hear the voice of her dead mother's ghost. *'Stealth Tactics': Michael uses stealth to get to his victims and kill them -- similar to Jason Voorhees. *'Teleportation': Michael possibly has the ability to teleport, he was able to appear on the pickup truck that Rachel and Jamie were on. Personal Information *'Born:' Michael Audrey Myers *'Species: '''Human / Immortal *'Gender:' Male *'Birth:' October 19, 1957 (1980; 2007 remake) *'Death:' October 31, 2002; (2009; 2009 film) *'Age: 21- 45 (1978 - 2002); 27-29 (2007 - 2009) *'''Star Sign: Libra Family *'Father' - Donald Myers (1978); Unknown (2007) *'Mother' - Edith Myers (1978); Deborah Myers (2007) *'Sister(s)' - Judith (1978 & 2007); Laurie (1978 - 2002) ; Angel a.k.a Laurie (2007 - 2009) *'Niece' - Jamie Lloyd (1988 - 1995) *'Nephew' - John Tate (1998) *'Grand Nephew/''Son''' - Steven Lloyd (1995) In other media Michael appeared in the Robot Chicken episode That Hurts Me, as one of the two house guests of Big Brother on the chopping block (the other being Ghostface). He was pulling the pins out of Pinhead's head. He played charades with Jason Voorhees and Leatherface. When asked to give a speech on why he should stay, Michael, unable to talk, stabbed Freddy Krueger (which did no damage but annoyed him), and he was evicted. Afterward, he revealed himself as Mike Myers and killed the host. Michael Myers appears in the Family Guy episode Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream, where it is revealed that Tom Tucker performed the role in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Myers is voiced by Seth MacFarlane performing as Tom Tucker. In what can be considered the most credible fan video ever (given that Tom Kane, a professional voice actor who voiced Dr. Loomis in H20), Michael appeared in Chris .R. Notarile's fan video The Last Halloween, where Michael, at age 60, had finished killing any remaining relatives (could apply to either timeline) and was killed from the rage inside him. He also appeared in Notarile's video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween where Freddy tried to get him to spread fear (like Jason did), and fought him in the dream world. Michael, Jason, and Leatherface tear him apart at Pinhead's request. A parodic version of Michael appeared in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. He is named Michael Crier. In the end, Stan defeats him by pulling on his mask, and he is eaten by a dog along with Jason (who is renamed Mason). Category:Masked Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Remake Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Brother of hero Category:Revived Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Bogeymen Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Siblings Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fanatics Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Recurring villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Thief Category:Graverobbers Category:Immortals Category:Male Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Complete Monster Category:Archenemy Category:Humans Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Undead Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Teleporters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Dictator Category:One-Man Army Category:Demon Category:Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Genius Category:Hijackers Category:Psychopath Category:Extremists Category:Misanthropes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kid Villains Category:Delusional Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bullies Category:Hatemongers Category:Killjoy Category:Child Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Amoral Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Insecure Villains